Your Love Is a Lie
by MizuKitsune10
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke & Sakura bashing. NaruSaku at the beginning. I hate myself for that.


YO! I know I haven't updated, and I'm very sorry. So, I have a new oneshot for you guys.

This IS NOT a continuation of the first chapter. Unfortunately, this idea has got me slightly sickened. Why, because, he has SAKURA as his GIRLFRIEND! I WOULDN'T even be putting this up as a POSSIBILITY if it weren't for the fact that this oneshot is a songfic that goes with 'Your Love Is a Lie' by Simple Plan. So for full benefits, please play the song while you read the fic. When I write 'Start the song here', please start the song.

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THE MANGA BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!**_

Also, because of the new Naruto chapters, I have a rant after thebottom authors note.

"blah" - speak

'_blah_' - thought(THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS)

(**blah**) - Author's note

And so, READ MY DUCKLINGS!!

**Your Love Is A Lie**

Naruto is being named the Rokudaime. He would be estatic if not for the fact that his 'girlfriend' Sakura(**twitch I am dying thinkng about it**) was cheating on him, and with Sasuke. Sasuke already had a girlfriend for god's sake(Ino)! He was mad, and he wanted her to know that he knew, and that they were over, so he had a brilliant idea of how.

Sakura was happy. Her 'boyfriend' was about to be the next Hokage, and her 'lover' had gotten her pregnant. '_I feel kinda bad that I'm cheating on him.'_, Sakura thought, but Inner Sakura told her, _**'So what? The baka is much less handsome than our Sasuke-kun! Cha!' **_(**GAG SOMEONE JUST KILL ME NOW!**). Sakura replied, '_So true' _with a dreamy tone in her voice.

Sakura went into a kareoke bar that was packed, wonder what all the fuss was about. Then, she saw the cause of the commotion. It was Naruto, up there about to sing. Naruto saw her, grinned and said, "Okay, so I want to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Sakura." All the girls sighed, and Sakura felt even worse about cheating on him.

Start playing the song here

"I fall asleep by the telephone.

It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.

Tell me where have you been?"

Sakura was shocked that Naruto could actually sing, and so was everyone else for that matter.

"I found a note with another name.

You blow a kiss,but it just don't feel the same.

Cause I can tell that you're gone."

It was true, a couple of the notes Sakura left him had Sasuke's name on it. He no longer felt like Sakura loved him either.

"I can't bite my tounge forever,

while you try to play it cool.

You can hide behind your stories,

but don't take me for a fool."

Naruto hated having to cover up for his girlfriend. He knew she was cheating on him, but he said nothing while she left him alone more and more often as time went on.

"You can tell me that there's nobody else, but I feel it.

You can tell me that you're home by yourself, but I see it.

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want,

but I know.

Your love is just a lie."

He felt that Sakura had been lying to him when she said she loved him. One day, when she said she was busy ather house for the night, he wandered around the village and stumbled uppon Sakura and Sasuke holding hands, kissing at a restaraunt.

"It's nothing but a lie."

By this time, Sakura was shocked. '_He knew??', _She thought. She was ashamed that he was telling her, and the rest of the village as well! The villagers were shocked. Their soon-to-be Hokage's girlfriend was cheating on him! Hinata, who no longer had a crush on Naruto, was very pissed. Ever since Naruto and Sakura hooked up, Hinata had gotten stronger, if only to help him as a council member when he became Hokage. Hinata's veins around her eyes bulged and her killing intent was growing, so everyone within ten feet backed away. No one wanted to be in the crossfire of an angry Hinata, Kiba proved that when he said Naruto was worth shit. He ended up nearly castrated, and couldn't use chakra for two months.

"You look so innocent

But the guilt in your voice gives you away.

Yeah you know what I mean..."

The villagers were shocked. Everyone believed Sakura was faithful. Now, everyone thinks she's a whore.

"How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you.

And do you think about me when he fucks you.

Could you be more obscene?"

_'Shit! He knew about that too?!', _Sakura thought. Naruto knew because one day, Sasuke was very drunk in a bar that Naruto was in and told people he slept with Sakura. That brought Naruto to his current position.

"So don't try to say you're sorry.

Or try to make it right.

Don't waste your breath because it's too late.

It's too late."

Anyone who could read underneath the underneath knew that he was basically dumping Sakura. The villagers started spreading the information, and Naruto smiled. The villagers would get everyone to know within 24 hours. Sakura on the other hand, was crying. She cried because Naruto hated her, and her 'lover' just fucked her on a whim.

"You can tell me that there's nobody else, but I feel it.

You can tell me that you're home by yourself, but I see it.

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want,

but I know.

Your love is just a lie.

It's nothing but a lie.

You're nothing but a lie!

You can tell me that there's nobody else, but I feel it.

You can tell me that you're home by yourself, but I see it.

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want,

but I know,

I know.

Your love is just a lie.

I know

You're nothing but a lie.

Your love is just a lie."

By now, the song was done and Sakua was in tears. She had no one now. She fell out with her friends years ago, Tsunade would kill her for hurting Naruto, Naruto just dumped her in song, Sasuke already had a girlfriend, and her parents and Kakashi were dead.

The next day, everyone knew what Sakura did. Everyone was disgusted with her, and Naruto refused to acknowledge her. Since she was living with him, he put all her stuff in a sealing scroll and kicked her out of his house.

The next month, Naruto was named Hokage. By that point, Sakura was so depressed that she left Konoha with her unborn child in tow. She did not want to hear the gossip, or see the glares. Nor did she want to see Sasuke with Ino or Naruto dating other girls.

When it was time for Sakura to have her child, she swore to raise it to the best extent of her abilities. Unfortunately, kami was not on her side and the child was a still born(1). So, in despair, she commited suicide to escape the world and her unneeded life.

As for Naruto, he got a new girlfriend Hinata, who he finally noticed. She eventually beacame his wife. She became morre confident. He lived a good life, and kept Konoha out of danger, and by the time he died, he was a hero and his legacy lived on.

For Sasuke, however, things got worse. Ino found out about his cheating on her and dumped him. When he next saw Itachi, a large battle came. No matter what he did, his brother still was one step ahead of him. Finally, Itachi killed him with Susano'o(2), his new jutsu.

So, the people who deserved happiness got their happiness and those who deserved misery got it. Let's hope Sasuke and Sakura rot in hell.

Author's note:

Here's the new oneshot. Yes corny, but tell me what you think. I think I was too hard on Sakura, wait, no! I wasn't!

Also there were three things there that might've needed explaining.

(1) - still born, for those who do not know, are children who were born not breathing.

(2) - Susano'o is the last jutsu Itachi gained from the Mangekyou Sharingan, first seen in naruto chapter 391, but explained sort of in chapter 392 of Naruto

_**RANT ALERT! **_

As i told you guys at the beginning of the chapter, I am pissed at the new Naruto chapters. First, WHY THE HELL DOES _ITACHI LOSE_! STUPID SASUKE LOVING AUTHOR! ITACHI SHOULD'VE WON! AND HE BETTER NOT BE DEAD! ITACHI IS TOO COOL TO DIE!

Also, what the hell is up with Kishimoto?! He should've named the manga Sasuke instead, since this is focused on Sasuke and his retarded revenge! God! Kakashi can't beat Itachi, Naruto can't, but SASUKE CAN?! What the fucking hell is up with that? Sasuke should be dead!

On another note, why the hell is Naruto so damn weak? He is the bloody main character! He should be wiping the floor with everyone, or at least Kakashi in a straight up fight. I will never get Kishimoto, and I never will.

_**RANT OVER**_

Sorry about that. thank you for putting up with the pitiful me, and I will try to update ASAP.

Please review, but you don't have to.


End file.
